Happy ever after
by primsgirl89
Summary: Cheesy title. Just read you might like it. JyuUno


Oh god. He drowned! I blame his shackles. If he was able to take them off, he wouldn't have drowned so easily and quickly. I can't give him C.P.R. because I may just kiss him instead of help him.

So when I began to freak out, Honey had suggested we do rock paper, scissors. Trios and I got scissors while Honey got paper.

As much as I didn't want him being near Jyugo, I'll go crazy if I lose Jyugo. So I held back. When they were about to make lip contact, I turned around with a blush on my face.

A couple minutes went by before I heard Jyugo coughing and sputtering. Quickly I was by his side patting and rubbing his back. Hopefully I was helping.

"I almost died…" he mumbled as he wiped his mouth. I also noticed that he glared at Honey, probably because he had technically stolen his first kiss.

"That's my line," grumbled Honey. He also was wiping his lips. Though I knew that I didn't have the right to be jealous, but I was. I gave a low growl so only Jyugo could hear. We got up and I kept my hand on his shoulder. It helped me feel like I was making Honey know that Jyugo is mine. After a while we all just split up when we were being attacked by a guard from down here.

He was a bit overboard with the makeup, his hair was a ugly shade of green. He was tacky looking.

When his chain wrapped around me I told Jyugo to forget me and move forward to save the other guards. I was glad to know that I'd see him again. I need him alive. And once all of this is over, I WILL take his first kiss when he is conscious. I hope to.

We ended up having to fight off more of the dummies, but we were out numbered. I stayed by Nico, helping him if he needed it. Though our hands are cuffed we still have the rest of our body parts available.

Days later we were all back in our cells. Jyugo was fatality injured, as was I. Nico didn't have much damage, but he has a broken arm. Rock is in intensive care getting rid of the command talisman that is still affecting his system. I hope he gets better. Laing hasn't moved from his spot by Rocks bed, those two would make a great couple, though I think they won't go that far.

Nico and Upa had been together a lot. I believe it's because they are somehow a comfort to each other. Sure every one of their friends help them, but they are close in age that it makes it easier to understand one another.

Warden had come back and was by Hajime's side letting him know to take it easy. She had also told all the other guards the same thing. Samon's brother was defeated so that was a huge problem taken care of.

Me? I've been by Jyugo's bedside in our cell. He hadn't woken up yet. I'm worried about him.

"Jyugo…," my voice was thick and heavy. I was on the verge of crying from worry. "Wake up, Love. Please…."

"Maybe you should kiss him, Uno." The familiar voice of Honey came in. I didn't acknowledge him in the least. Instead I held Jyugo's hand crying. "OI don't ignore me!"

"Honey-kun, you need to calm down. Uno-San isn't in the best place right now." Trios said softly. A huff from Honey, but he did calm down.

"I still think he should just kiss the idiot."

Getting aggravated I turned to the two and glared. They flinched, but I looked to Jyugo, and kissed his forehead. I walked past the two into the hallway. They followed of course.

"You two are annoying me. You haven't stopped bothering me since Jyugo was allowed in the cell again. Just leave me alone," if anyone mentioned it, I would deny that I was crying.

"I don't think Jyugo-kun will live," I glared at Trios. Honey had nodded, but their eyes held sorrow and pity. Maybe they are right, but I won't believe it. I shows them away.

When I came back in I was greeted by a site I have missed for a long time. Jyugo's eyes were open. I didn't hold back when I just flat out kissed him. It was a couple seconds before he responded.

"Uno…"

"Welcome back, Love." With that we kissed like we were each other's life line. Holding the other close as if we weren't the other would disappear. For now this is perfection. This is my heaven. My home.

The next day I carried Jyugo to the doctor so he could examine him. As he was being examined I walked over to see Rock was sitting up and talking to Yatimo, and the pretty boy guard. I could never remember his name unless it didn't count.

Rock noticed me, and gave me a easy going grin. His grin turned into a smirk. I smirked back.

"Glad you're back, man! You all took forever." Rock laughed as did the others. Nico was just entering to get his medicine when he noticed Jyugo. Nico launched himself at Jyugo crying. Jyugo comforted him confusedly. Soon everyone was here, which made the doctor kick everyone out. I waited by the door.

What felt like years later Jyugo was back. He smiled, and tripped. Catching him, we ended up locking eyes. Jyugo blinked before blushing, then he held me by the middle. Using me as support. We went to our cell and partied for the return of our group. I was always making sure Jyugo and I were touching somehow, and he hadn't minded in the least. Rock picked him up then placed him in my lap winking at us. Nico giggled at our blushed faces. Though we all relaxed again. This is my new life.


End file.
